Vermelho
by Lord Pierrot
Summary: Existem detalhes que fazem algumas vidas ganharem sentido...


**Disclemer: **Fruits Basket pertence a Natsuki Takaya.

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Desafio XVI do fórum MRS.

**Vermelho**

Alguns raios de sol começaram a entrar por uma das janelas quando Machi percebeu que faltava algum tempo para a reunião do grêmio estudantil. A sala onde todos eles trabalhavam ainda estava um pouco escura já que a manhã não havia surgido por completo.

Ela foi a primeira a chegar no colégio, mas isso não a incomodava. Talvez ela nem mesmo percebera que era sábado, mas o fato é que estava completamente sozinha.

Pouco a pouco, a luz da manhã daquele belo dia iluminou a sala onde a jovem estava em silêncio. Foi quando ela percebeu que seus objetos haviam saído da mochila e estavam espalhados por toda a mesa que ocupava.

Mas não foi exatamente aquela bagunça que chamara sua atenção. Por entre lâmpadas, abridor de garrafa, lápis e cadernos, Machi fixou-se em algo em específico. Feita com uma folha vermelha caída de uma árvore, aquele marcador de páginas recebia um dos inúmeros raios de sol que a árvore do lado de fora da sala permitia passar para a janela.

Afastando um garfo de cima do marcador de páginas, Machi o segurou com as duas mãos e seu olhar não mais estava fixo para a parede diante dela. Aquela folha vermelha, de alguma forma, conseguia chamar sua atenção.

Mas, por que? Não que ela fosse incapaz, mas Machi jamais havia se importado com qualquer coisa que fosse para ela. Passara ao longo dos anos apenas cumprindo com suas obrigaçoes, sem prestar atenção nas coisas ao seu redor e nos detalhes da vida.

No final, ela havia se acostumado a viver apenas para satisfazer as expectativas das outras pessoas e, mesmo assim, sentia que havia falhado neste propósito.

Então, por que se interessar pelas coisas ao seu redor? Por que ter opiniões ou gostos? De que lhe adiantavam os detalhes da vida? Nada disso importava a alguém. Nada disso importava para ela, assim como ela não se sentia importante para alguém. Até ele aparecer na sua vida.

Mesmo distante, mesmo sem se conhecerem, Yuki Sohma havia chamado sua atenção. Mesmo que por rápidos momentos, ele havia se tornado alguém a ser visto, alguém a ser "entendido".

Primeiro, por seus medos escondidos pelos traços delicados de seu rosto, pelos sentimentos que a alcunha de "príncipe" lhe trazia e a solidão que seu olhar carregava, mesmo rodeado de pessoas. Essas pequenas coisas que poucos enchergavam.

Porém, algo aconteceu e, com o progredir do tempo, aquele jovem misterioso começou a mudar. Ele havia saído do próprio esconderijo que formara com sua frieza e passara a sentir verdadeiramente as coisas ao seu redor.

Começou a viver verdadeiramene e a tentar entender as coisas ao seu redor com mais intensidade. Ele parecia despertar de um longo sono para uma vida de intensos momentos.

Mesmo assim, Machi não conseguia entender as mudanças que Yuki sofria. Talvez fosse plausível já que ela se sentia deslocada da realidade ao seu redor. Sentia-se um fantasma ignorado pelas pessoas ao redor, não pertencendo a uma realidade de fatos concretos e pessoas reais. Até ele se aproximar.

Ele conseguia ver o fantasma no qual ela havia se transformado e não se contentou em apenas ver, ele se aproximou. Primeiro, com simples cumprimentos do dia-a-dia que raras vezes eram respondidos. Foi então que, de sua boca, começaram a sair perguntas tão complicadas para ela responder.

"Qual é sua cor predileta, Kuragi?". "Quero saber como você encherga o mundo?". Coisas tão difíceis de responder já que tudo não passavam de detalhes de um mundo o qual ela achava não pertencer. Nunca se sentiu tentada a escolher uma cor. Nunca sentiu necessidade de enchergar este mundo mas, maior do que tudo isso, ela nunca soube entender o que ela era verdadeiramente.

Para Machi, Yuki não se deteve a simples cumprimentos e perguntas complexas. Ele foi muito além e aquela folha de um vermelho tão bonito e chamativo era a prova do quanto ela era visível para aquele garoto. O quanto ele poida e queria se aproximar dela, alguém que havia se "apagado" deste mundo.

Uma pequena e delicada folha. Algo que a fez ser lembrada por alguém. Uma simples folha que foi capaz de chamar a atenção de alguém que apenas "passava" pelos dias de uma vida apagada. Aquela folha tão simples e tão vermelha foi o primeiro detalhe que verdadeiramente a fez se sentir pertencente àquele mundo. Um mundo onde Yuki Sohma também estava.

- Kuragi?

- Há?!

Machi estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando reparou que Yuki estava diante dela. Por alguns instantes ela ficou sem saber como reagir. Tinha em seu rosto um leve sorriso o qual não coseguiu disfarçar e por entre as mãos um marcador de páginas o qual ela se esforçava em escondê-lo.

- Você está sorrindo pela folha que eu te dei?!

- Não tô... ou... talvez... estou.

- Está ou não está? – Yuki pergunta confuso.

- PRINCESAAA!!!

Manabe adentra pela sala do grêmio estudantil salvando Machi de uma situação difícil. Aquela pergunta, por mais simples que fosse, possuia uma resposta a qual Machi não podia ou não sabia responder, assim como todas as outras.

Yuki acaba se afastando enquanto puxa a orelha de Manabe, deixando a jovem sozinha com o seu marcador de páginas preso fortemente entre as mãos.

Naquele instante, ela percebe o quão estranha é a sensação que aquela folha lhe proporciona. Uma folha de um vermelho tão intenso e bonito. Uma cor que ela começara a apreciar. Mas isso é apenas um detalhe.

**FIM**

**Lord Pierrot – 05/01/2008**

**N/A:** Acabei. Ufa... ficou legal para uma primeira vez com o casal sensação do momento para mim. Eles são tão bonitos e fofos juntos. Enfim, desafio cumprido! Leiam e divirtam-se!!!


End file.
